¿Recuerdan La Historia?: El Futuro
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Apuesto a que se preguntaron el cómo sería el futuro de cada pareja en "¿Recuerdan la Historia?". Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está la mini serie.
1. Brickossom I

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, esta es la segunda parte del fic "¿Recuerdan la Historia?", y bueno partiremos con los rojitos. Disfruten.

* * *

**Brickossom Parte 1**

**Brick POV**

No soy muy valiente que digamos, pero solamente para algunas cosas. Y resulta ser que para la petición más importante de mi vida… no lo soy. Pero qué esperan, sólo tengo veinte años, y estuve pensando en mil ideas de cómo pedirla en matrimonio, pero ninguna era lo suficientemente buena para ella. Ninguna.

Estaba sentado en el escritorio de mi departamento terminando unos bosquejos para entregar en la empresa, cuando recibí la llamada de mi hermano Butch.

– ¿Aló?

– _¡Brick! ¡Lo encontramos!_

– ¿Encontrar? ¿Qué cosa?

– _¡El anillo perfecto para Blossom!_

– ¿En serio? ¡Vengan inmediatamente para mi departamento!

Esperé un rato hasta que llegaron mis hermanos, me miraron como sentenciándome con esa mirada profunda, los hice pasar y, sin decir ninguna palabra, Boomer me tiró una caja blanca con una pequeña flor rosa.

– ¿Es este?

Asintieron ambos con la cabeza.

– ¿Qué les pasa? –pregunté sin abrir la caja aún.

–Es increíble que tengamos, nosotros, que comprarle el anillo a tu novia –reclamó Butch.

–Pero…

–Nada de peros –dijo Boomer –Es tu novia y deberías haber sido tu el que le haya comprado en anillo.

–Se los recompensaré, lo prometo.

–Lo sabemos –dijo Butch –Con Boomer ya habíamos planeado unas cosas –rió malvadamente –Deberás organizar una muy buena despedida de solteros para ambos.

– ¿Despedida de solteros? O sea… ¿Que también se casarán?

–En un tiempo más… aún no le pido matrimonio, pero ya tengo planeado todo para hacerlo –dijo Butch.

–Yo le pediré la próxima semana, ya le tengo el anillo comprado… Hablando de anillo… ¡Ve el que conseguimos! –dijo Boomer.

– ¿Cuánto les costó?

–Una ganga… No, mentira. US$1000 –dijo Butch.

–De acuerdo, les traeré el dinero –dije.

– ¡Primero ve el maldito anillo! –gritó Boomer.

Cuando abrí la caja vi un anillo de oro con una gema rosa, era verdaderamente hermoso.

–Chicos, está perfecto.

–Lo sabíamos –dijeron a coro.

–Ahora, ve a peinar ese cabello y a buscar un traje formal para esta noche –dijo Boomer –Lo harás en la cena que habrá hoy en mi casa.

– ¿Hoy? –pregunté asustado.

– ¡No vengas con berrinches! –se enojó Butch –Recorrimos miles de joyerías para encontrar ese anillo.

* * *

**Blossom POV**

Estaba en casa de Bubbles, ella me estaba mostrando unos vestidos que podía usar para las audiciones que voy a tomar.

–Yo creo que este te vendría muy bien –dijo enseñándome un vestido que parecía más bien un polerón, del cual colgaban dos pompones del cuello.

– ¿Por qué crees que sería el indicado?

– ¿No dijiste que tenía que marcar una diferencia? Bueno, nadie más tendrá algo así. Además no estamos en verano precisamente, Bloss.

–Está bien, tranquilízate.

–Quiero que hoy, en la cena de Boomer, uses este conjunto –me mostró una polera rosa sin hombros que en la que se amarraba una cinta roja en la cintura y una falda blanca.

– ¿Por qué tanta producción? Solamente es una cena ¿No?

–Sí… sólo una cena. Pero debes verte bien.

–Bubbles estás exagerando.

–Pues yo no lo creo así –dijo con voz graciosa.

–Lo que digas –rodé los ojos –Entonces supongo que te veo en la casa de Boomer.

–Claro… ¿Te vas ya?

–Sí, se me está haciendo tarde y tengo que ir a tomar una ducha antes.

– ¡Pero báñate aquí!

–No tengo ropa interior y de camino voy a mandar esta carta al Profesor –dije mostrándole un sobre blanco que saqué de mi cartera.

–Ah, bueno –sonrió.

* * *

Boomer había decorado su departamento de manera muy especial, había globos blancos, rosas y rojos.

–Estoy nervioso –dije mientras acariciaba mi larga cola –Boomer, estoy verdaderamente nervioso.

–Tranquilo hombre –dijo sentándose en la mesa con mantel blanco –Es imposible que te diga que no.

Butch estaba igual de nervioso que yo, se acercó a mi lado y se apegó a mi brazo.

–Butch, me estás arrugando el traje –me quejé por mi suite negro.

–Es que… hoy llega Buttercup de su gira. Hace un mes que no la veo.

–Tranquilo rompecorazones, estará con muchas ganas de _verlos_ –dije.

Butch me quedó mirando extrañado, para luego cambiar esa mirada a una de desaprobación.

–Que eres sucio, me das vergüenza –sentenció con la mirada, para después echarse a reír.

Al cabo de unos segundos tocan la puerta. Me puse de pie inmediatamente, Boomer abrió la puerta… Eran Bubbles y Buttercup. Butch corrió a saludar a su novia, la cual milagrosamente estaba usando nuevamente vestido. Pero no había rastro de Blossom por ningún lado y cada vez me puse más nervioso.

– ¿Y bien? –dijo Buttercup – ¿Estás listo?

–Algo –dije –Estoy muy nervioso.

–Vamos Brick –dijo Bubbles –Lo peor que puede pasar es que te diga que no quiere casarse contigo porque se quiere centrar en su carrera de actuación y que si se casa será un distractor, además de que quizás en sus sets de grabación conozca a otro chico, se enamore y de verdad se case.

Cuando la rubia terminó de hablar, todos, incluyendo a Boomer, la sentenciamos con la mirada.

–Gracias por tu apoyo –dije sarcásticamente.

Y justo en ese momento, tocan el timbre. Ahora sí, todos de pie, mis manos sudaban, Butch se puso a mi lado, y al lado del tarado estaba su novia. Bubbles y Boomer abrieron la puerta, era mi novia.

Mis piernas temblaron a mil por hora, se veía hermosa con esa polera rosa y esa falda blanca… ¡Se veía bellísima! Se acercó a mí dudosa. Yo no reaccionaba.

–Hola Brick –dijo mientras me besaba, obviamente le correspondí el beso.

–Hola Bloss –sonreí patéticamente.

Mis hermanos y sus novias estaban detrás de Blossom haciéndome señas indicándome que debía de preguntarle ahora.

–Boomer –se volteó – ¿Por qué está todo decorado así?

Mi hermano me miró en señal de _"Hazlo"_, por lo que inferí, había llegado el momento.

–Bloss… la razón del por qué todo está así es…

– ¿Es…?

–Tú sabes que te amo y que ya hemos estado cuatro años juntos, por lo que no quiero esperar más…

– ¿Esperar más? ¿A qué te refieres?

Me arrodillé, ella me quedó mirando raro, saqué de mi bolsillo izquierdo la caja con el anillo, al abrirla, Blossom se tapó la boca con ambas manos, estaba sorprendida.

–Blossom Utonium… ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Hubo un silencio en la habitación que no duró más de cinco segundo antes de que mi novia gritara de felicidad.

– ¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero! ¡Sí quiero! ¡Sí quiero! –gritaba.

Le puse el anillo para luego tomarla en brazos y hacerla girar en el aire.

Todos aplaudían, estábamos verdaderamente emocionados.

* * *

Hasta ahí deje ese primer capítulo. En el próximo será la boda y el nacimiento de su primer/a hijo/a... Sólo yo sé el sexo jejejejeje. Bueno **¿Reviews? **¡Gracias por leer!

PD: No es necesario leer el otro fic, pero si quieren leer 46 capítulos háganlo, pero debería pedirles disculpas si cometí muchos errores, no sabía qué se podía usar y qué no. Lo siento.


	2. Brickossom II

¡Holi mongoli! Aquí yo con un nuevo cap de esta mini serie, jejejejeje. Está medio largo -me tomó como cinco o seis páginas- espero les guste. **UN MENSAJE:** Para las pervertidas que querían ver la despedida de soltera, quédense con las ganas, pervertidas... Okno xDDDDD A los que nos convoca.

* * *

**Brickossom Parte 2**

El día de su boda, Brick estaba cansado. Ya acabada la _alocada _noche de bodas –que constó con mucho alcohol en una loca noche en un bar con solamente jugadas de póker– No pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche a causa de los nervios. Se casaba a las siete de la tarde, eran recién las nueve de la mañana, pero debía ir a buscar el traje a la tintorería, ir a buscar los anillos, el pastel, llamar a los del bufet, confirmar el vuelo a Hawaii por la luna de miel y además, recibir los regalos de boda. _"Suerte que tengo los mejores hermanos del mundo para ayudarme con eso"_ pensaba el pelirrojo.

Blossom en cambio durmió bien ya que su despedida de soltera solamente constó con vedetos –una cosa poca según Buttercup– y con uno que otro Martini, aunque estaba nerviosa, y quién no lo estaría el día de su boda.

Avanzada la tarde, a eso de las cuatro, Buttercup y Bubbles comenzaron a arreglar a Blossom, hablamos del vestido, los zapatos, maquillaje y peinado. Bubbles estuvo más de una hora desenredando el largo cabello de su hermana, mientras que Buttercup seguía ablandando los tacones de su hermana y cada cinco minutos compraba que el vestido estuviera en buen estado.

–Blossom, de verdad pienso que es un poco _desubicado_ que te cases de blanco –comentó Buttercup cuando la pelirroja ya estaba vestida y era maquillada por la morena.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Blossom que estaba con los ojos cerrados por la sombra que le aplicaba Buttercup.

–Hasta yo lo sé –dijo Bubbles que trataba de atarle el gran lazo a su hermana.

–Ay, pero mi ramo de flores no es blanco, tiene flores rosa.

–Patuda –bromeó Buttercup.

En la capilla había muchos paparazis porque se casaba una famosa actriz y un famoso escritor de historietas. Brick se había cortado su cabello, estaba atado hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, tenía una corbata rosa, camisa blanca y traje negro. Butch estaba igual que su hermano salvo por la corbata verde claro y Boomer usaba una celeste. El novio recibía a los invitados, todos de gala y bien vestidos. Mojo estaba en un traje púrpura con una corbata rosa, le tocó el hombro a su hijo en señal de apoyo.

–Hijo, aún quedan diez minutos –dijo Mojo –No te preocupes, llegará.

–Eso espero –dijo Brick.

– ¿Qué esa no es Bubbles? –dijo Butch señalando a una rubia que estaba en un vestido celeste ajustado.

– ¡Sí! ¡Ella es! –gritó Boomer.

–Hola amor –saludó a Boomer –Hola chicos –miró a Brick –Tranquilo, ya viene.

– ¿Y Buttercup? –preguntó Brick.

–Ella la traerá, idiota –rió Butch –Por Dios, Brick.

Pasaron los diez minutos y a la distancia se veía una camioneta negra con globos color rosa y blanco, era la camioneta de Buttercup, eso significaba que la novia estaba llegando.

– ¡Llegó la novia! –gritó Boomer.

Toda la gente corrió dentro de la Capilla, incluyendo a Brick. El Profesor abrió la puerta de la novia ayudando a Blossom a salir y no arruinar su vestido, Buttercup salió del auto, abrazó a su hermana y entró a la Capilla.

– ¿Nerviosa, hija? –preguntó el Profesor que no tenía corbata, solamente una flor en el bolsillo del vestón.

–Demasiado.

–No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien –la alentó el Profesor.

La Marcha Nupcial comenzó a escucharse, Blossom y el Profesor comenzaron a ingresar a la Capilla, todos comentaban lo hermosa que se veía la pelirroja, Brick esperaba nervioso, sus manos sudaban y respiraba con dificultad.

Una vez que estuvieron frente al altar, dijeron sus votos, se pusieron los anillos y sellaron su unión con un beso. La salida de la Iglesia estuvo cargada de, además de el arroz, fotos por cortesía de los paparazis.

En el hotel, donde se desarrollaba la fiesta, estaba todo bien adornado, los que los recibieron fueron sus padrinos de boda: Bell y Blaine.

Brick y Blossom llegaron en el auto rojo, siendo recibidos por todos sus invitados. Partieron el pastel, brindaron con champaña, bailaron el vals de los novios.

–Oye Bubbles –dijo Buttercup – ¿Crees que su primer hijo será niño o niña?

–Mmm… no sabría qué decir, pueden ser hasta gemelos.

Era la hora de lanzar el ramo, Bubbles estaba con Bell, Biohazard y Breannin y otras chicas más, mientras que Buttercup estaba sentada con una copa de champagne en su mano hasta que Butch la lanzó hacia ese lugar.

–Parezco estúpida –dijo Buttercup a su hermana rubia.

– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Y si lo atrapas?

–Me jodo.

Blossom lanzó el ramo, iba a caer en las manos de la morena, pero ella tomó a su rubia hermana haciendo que esta lo atrapara por ella. Bubbles estaba asombrada, miró a Boomer que estaba completamente sonrojado y reía por lo bajo. Butch estaba muerto de la risa, luego Bubbles dirigió la mirada a su hermana de cabellos negros que parecía aliviada de no haber agarrado el ramo.

Terminada la fiesta, los recién casados se dirigieron al aeropuerto para irse de Luna de Miel. Cuando estaban en su Hotel, luego de consolidar su _noche de bodas_, Blossom se puso una bata y se fue al balcón, contemplaba la luna reflejada en el mar, luego siente como un par de manos rodean su cintura.

– ¿Qué le sucede, Señora Jojo?

–Solamente miraba la luna, se ve tan bonita.

–Oye amor… Yo estaba pensando en que, debemos tener hijos.

– ¿Pero no es un poco apresurado?

Blossom estaba en su casa, le faltaba una semana para cumplir las treintaiséis. Veía televisión, la noticia del nacimiento de su bebé había causado conmoción entre sus admiradores y los admiradores de Brick. La pelirroja salió al patio trasero, se sentó a la orilla de la piscina, en una silla de playa, cuando siente que un líquido recorre su entrepierna. Se asustó y llamó al primer número de su teléfono.

– _¿Diga?_ –contestó su esposo.

– ¡Brick! ¡Va a nacer! ¡Nuestro bebé! –dijo con dificultad.

– _¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué ahora?!_ –se lamentó –_Amor mío, estoy a punto de entrar a la reunión más importante… _

–Perdón Brick –dijo Blossom –Pero necesito ir ahora al hospital.

– _¡Tengo una idea! ¡Llamaré a alguno de mis hermanos o las tuyas! ¡Mi amor no te preocupes, llegaré lo antes posible! Tú sólo relájate, amor ¿Si?_

–Sí, de acuerdo… ¡Pero Brick, apresúrate!

Brick colgó y llamó a Butch, pero este no contestaba, estaba entrenando. Llamó a Bubbles, pero sonaba fuera de línea, debería estar con sus modelos. A Buttercup la iba a llamar, pero debería estar fuera de línea… Hasta que se le ocurrió llamar a Boomer.

–Contesta, contesta, contesta –decía Brick.

– _¿Aló?_

– ¡Boomer! ¡Necesito tu ayuda?

–_Dime, ¿En qué te puedo servir?_

–Blossom va a dar a luz y ahora debo marcar presencia en una reunión que empieza en dos minutos.

– _¿Qué? ¡Voy de inmediato a verla!_

Boomer colgó, tomó su bolso de ropa, se puso su polera azul y se fue del set de fotografías.

–Disculpen –dijo Boomer a los fotógrafos –Pero mi cuñada va a dar a luz y debo llevarla ahora mismo al hospital.

Corrió al estacionamiento subterráneo tomando rápidamente su camioneta azul y emprendió camino a la casa de _Brickossom_. Cuando llegó corrió hacia la piscina y ahí estaba.

– ¡Blossom! ¡Vamos! ¡Yo te llevaré! –dijo Boomer tomando en brazos a su cuñada.

No sabe cómo, pero llegó al hospital en menos de quince minutos, cuando en promedio llegaban en cuarenta minutos.

– ¿Dónde está maternidad? –preguntó Boomer exaltado a una enfermera que al verlo se emocionó – ¡Señorita por favor, mi sobrino va a nacer!

– ¿E-eres B-Boomer Him? –preguntó nerviosa-

– ¡Sí! ¡Pero ahora necesito saber donde está maternidad! –gritó con Blossom aún en sus brazos.

– ¡Por aquí, señor! –dijo una enfermera ya más anciana trayendo una silla de ruedas –Siéntela aquí. Vamos a dejar que la señorita se dilate bien para luego llevar el proceso del parto. ¿Usted es el padre?

–No, soy su cuñado. Mi hermano ya viene en camino –dijo Boomer.

–Bien, cuando llegue, dígale que puede pasar a verla en la sala 45-M del segundo piso –dijo la anciana dedicándole una sonrisa –Si quieres tú también puedes pasar, o esperar aquí.

–Esperaré a mi hermano mejor y ahí entraremos –dijo Boomer.

–Entonces ve a la sala de espera.

–Tranquila Bloss, Brick ya va a llegar.

–Gracias Boomer –dijo la pelirroja abrazándolo –Ahora ve a la sala.

Boomer hizo caso y llevaron a Blossom a una habitación. El rubio se quedó en la sala de espera y en veinte minutos llegó Brick.

– ¡Boomer! –gritó el pelirrojo – ¿Dónde está?

–Ve a la sala 45-M del segundo piso, ahí está.

– ¿Tú no irás?

–Esperaré a los demás –sonrió.

–Vale.

Brick corrió hacia el ascensor, buscó la sala y se adentró en ella. Ahí estaba su esposa, acostada en la camilla.

–Brick, llegaste –dijo la pelirroja alegremente.

–No iba a faltar al nacimiento de mi primogénito.

–O primogénita.

Brick sonrió y se sentó junto a su esposa. Le tomó la mano y se la besó con cuidado.

–Pero amor –dijo Blossom – ¿Y tu reunión?

–Apenas le colgué a Boomer, había llegado mi jefe…

_– ¡Brick! Hijo ¿Estás listo? Esta es la junta más importante de tu carrera y…_

_–Señor –lo había interrumpido –Mi esposa va a dar a luz, lo siento. Pero debo ir a verla, es mi bebé el que va a nacer._

_– ¡Dalo por hecho! ¡Ve tranquilo! Ya veremos cómo solucionamos lo de la reunión, no te preocupes. Mándale saludos a Bloss, y a su bebé._

_Abracé a mi jefe, tomé las llaves del auto y bajé a toda prisa el edificio por las escaleras ya que el ascensor se demoraría un poco…_

–Y aquí estoy –sonrió.

Pasaron las horas necesarias para que Blossom diera a luz, _Boomubbles _y _Butchercup_ estaban en la sala de espera, nerviosos por el nacimiento de su sobrino.

Mientras tanto en el pabellón…

–Puje, señorita, puje –decía la enfermera que estaba al lado derecho de Blossom –Vamos, respire, tranquila.

Brick estaba al otro lado de Blossom, besaba su mano, mientras que su esposa pujaba para que su bebé naciera.

–Vamos amor –decía Brick a una agotada Blossom –Queda poco.

–Salió la cabeza, sólo faltan los pies –decía el doctor –Sólo un pequeño esfuerzo más.

–No puedo –decía Blossom agotada mientras respiraba con dificultad.

–Vamos Bloss –dijo Brick –Tú puedes, amor tú puedes.

Blossom pujó por última vez y su bebé había nacido. El doctor tomó al bebé y les comunicó el sexo a sus padres.

–Es un varoncito –dijo alegremente el doctor – ¿Quiere cortar el cordón umbilical? –le preguntó a Brick.

El pelirrojo tímidamente se acercó al doctor y cortó el cordón. Blossom se estaba relajando en la camilla, luego le sonrió a Brick. Estaba ojerosa y pálida.

–Tres kilos, trescientos gramos… y cincuenta centímetros de largo –dijo la enfermera para luego hacerle entrega a la pelirroja su bebé.

Este lloraba, cuando estuvo en los brazos de Blossom se removió y se acomodó en el pecho de su madre. Luego abrió los ojos, eran rojos como los de Brick.

–Nos está mirando –dijo Brick emocionado.

–Tiene tus ojos –se emocionó Blossom que seguía con sudor en su frente y con las ojeras más marcadas.

– ¿Cómo le pondrán al pequeño? –preguntó la enfermera.

–Blake –dijo Blossom –Blake Hiro Jojo –sonrió a Brick.

–Me gusta –dijo el pelirrojo –Blake… suena bonito.

–Bienvenido al mundo, Blake –dijeron sus padres.

* * *

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww que leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeendo. ¿Quieren saber como se llaman los hijos de las otras parejas? ¡Pues quédense con las ganas porque lo veran en los próximos caps! xDDD Al menos que sepan dos cosas: **Mi color favorito y mi canción favorita**. Algo difícil. Pero bueno.

**Cami38:** Loca. Cochina pervertida. Porque son buenos hermanitos, y Brick es un miedoso -como yo- ¿Una sospecha? No, no sé :c ¡Diiime!

**faty-chan:** ¡Sí! xD Bubbles/Burbuja es tan leenda xDD es que ese comentario si existió .-. pero en otra situación xD

**Momoko123:** ¡Gracias!

**Leyendo:** Ah sí, claro TÚ inocente... claro, claro, claro -.- Sí... su _"flauta"_... sí era eso .-. ¡Wuaksjkasjkasaksjkajs! ¡Quería una niña! ¡NO! Yo quise hacerlo niño. Tú eres una gran pervertida ¬¬ askldhasdhkajds ¿Elmo? ¿Me quieres matar? ¡Hey! Yo soy una galletita xD Mi fic también te quiere... (?)

**Kar99: **¡Gracias! Soy una ansiosa :33

**angelsvampire29:** Son 7 C: ¡Gracias!

**Chewing-Strawberry: **¡¿LA LEISTE?! T-T ¿Por qué me odias? ;-; no soy maldita... ¿Casarte con mi fic? 1313 La sociedad no acepta a los locos como nosotros u.u yo me quiero casar con mi poster :C

* * *

Bueno... **¿Reviews?** Se aceptan alocados xDDDD

**ADELANTO:** Los azules.


	3. Boomubbles I

¡Hola lectoras! :D Quiero pedirle disculpas, pero la frustración del escritor es -a veces- más fuerte que yo. Pero me esmeré en hacer un lindo capítulo para que disfruten leerlo. ¡Espero valoren el esfuerzo que puse! O sea, aquí en Chile ahora es verano, imaginen el calor ambiental junto con el calor de la laptop ¬¬ O sea me aso :C

¡Espero les guste el cap! :D

* * *

**Boomubbles Parte 1**

**Boomer POV**

Mientras Brick y Blossom preparan su matrimonio, yo creía que era la oportunidad perfecta para dar ese paso importante, con mi novia Bubbles.

–Boomer, Boomer, Boomer… Por favor, te necesitamos de vuelta en la Tierra –dijo Samantha, mi fotógrafa de lentes y pelo rojo cereza, tomado en una cola.

–Lo siento Sam, me fui por un momento –me disculpé.

–Bien, ahora necesito que tomes esa tabla de surf y poses por favor –dijo Samantha.

Comencé a posar para la cámara, cuando mi teléfono comienza a sonar.

–Disculpa ¿Puedo atender? –dije aún con mi pose con la tabla sobre mis hombros.

–Perfecto –dijo con una sonrisa –Ve tranquilo, ya terminamos por hoy.

–Gracias.

Tomé mi celular y era Butch.

– ¿Qué pasa hermano?

–_Hola "miss universo" ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

–Eh… Bien, gracias ¿Y tú?

–_Mira qué bien, yo también estoy bien, gracias._

–Supe que estás jugando muy bien en la liga.

–_Obvio que sí, soy uno de los mejores._

–Qué bueno, y dime ¿Por qué llamabas?

– _¡Oh! Simplemente quería saludar._

Me quedé pensando un momento y continué hablando.

–Buttercup está de gira ¿Verdad?

– _¿Qué me quieres decir? ¿Qué sólo te llamo cuando estoy solo y aburrido?_

–Sí.

–_Bueno, la verdad son tres motivos por los cuales te llamé._

–Dímelos.

–_Primero, estoy sólo, lo asumo. Segundo, quería saludar, no hablamos desde que se comprometió Brick, o sea dos semanas. Tercero, quiero saber ¿Cuándo carajos le pedirás matrimonio a la 'rusia'?_

–Tú nunca cambias ¿Verdad? –Reí –La verdad… No lo sé.

– _¡Pues date prisa, pedazo de alcornoque!_ –Gritó.

– ¿Y por qué te interesa?

–_La verdad… No lo sé, sólo sé que debes casarte con la 'rusia' si no quieres ser un solterón para toda tu vida._

– ¿Cómo he de ser un solterón si tengo novia?

–_En cualquier momento ella puede terminar contigo porque nunca le pediste matrimonio._

–Butch… no me ayudas demasiado que digamos.

–_Lo sé, oye tengo que colgar._

– ¿Por qué?

–_Porque Buttercup me está pidiendo hacer una video-llamada, y debo contestar, casi nunca hablamos cuando se va._

–Okey galán, mándale mis saludos. Adiós Butch.

–_Se los mando. Adiós Boomer._

Tomé las llaves de mi auto y me fui. Estaba desconcentrado, no sabía qué pensar. Llegué a mi casa, me metí a la tina y me comencé a relajar. Recordé que le había dicho a Brick que tenía el anillo comprado y que le iba a pedir matrimonio una semana después que Brick a Blossom, pero era mentira. La verdad es que no tenía ni anillo y tampoco sabía cómo decírselo.

–Bubbles… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –Comencé a practicar –No, no, no. Así no, muy común –me aclaré la garganta –Bubbles, mi hermosa novia ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Ninguna forma de preguntarle me convencía… ¡¿Cómo mierda?!

–En dos días es el matrimonio de Blossom y Brick… ¡Ya sé! Si es que Bubbles atrapa el ramo, al otro día mismo le pido matrimonio… y si no lo atrapa… ¡También! –Me Reí.

Salí de la tina, me amarré una toalla en la cintura, necesitaba ayuda profesional para llevar a cabo mi plan. Tomé el teléfono y llamé a mi _agente_.

– _¿Aló?_

–Hola, necesito tu ayuda profesional –dije – ¿Cuándo puedes venir?

–_Mmm… ¿Qué te parece a las nueve?_

–Te espero. Adiós.

–_Adiós._

Colgué, sabía que la ayuda de _esa persona_ era la más eficiente. Luego Bubbles me llamó por teléfono como es común por todos los días que no nos vemos, ese día era uno de esos, lo que facilitaba más las cosas.

Llegaron las nueve, sabía que mi _ayudante_ tendría sed, por lo que puse un par de copas para llenarlo con jugo de arándanos.

–Ya voy –dije al momento que el timbre sonó. Abrí y ahí estaba –Por favor, pasa.

–Gracias –dijo ingresando –Tienes suerte de que mi avión llegara temprano, usualmente no suele ser así.

–Gracias a ti por llegar, Butter.

Tomamos asiento, le serví jugo para comenzar a hablar.

–Y bien ¿Para qué soy útil?

–Quiero pedirle matrimonio a Bubbles.

–Ya… y necesitas ayuda porque…

–Porque no sé cómo hacerlo.

–Fácil, has que atrape el ramo, y al otro día la sorprendes con uno de tus poemas, le hablas del anillo de mariposa que le regalaste una vez, de las pulseras con sus segundos nombres, cosas así.

–También tenía pensado eso del ramo. Pero si no lo atrapa igual le quería pedir matrimonio.

–Vale, entonces, yo me encargaré de que lo atrape.

–Pero ¿No crees que será raro que te pongas para atrapar el ramo? Será sospechoso.

–Tranquilo Boomer, Butch me obligará estar ahí de todos modos ¿Quieres ver cómo me lanza a todo el montón de chicas? –Arqueó las cejas –Ese idiota me obligará, todo para reírse.

Si supiera que él también quiere pedirte matrimonio Buttercup.

–De acuerdo –dije –Entonces, debo escribirle un poema. Estoy seguro de que será raro.

–Le encantan los poemas, si le lees uno escrito por ti mismo, te amará mucho más. La conozco, después de todo es mi hermana.

–Buttercup, eres la mejor… ¡La mejor! –Grité antes de abrazarla –Te debo una.

–No me debes nada, estamos a mano.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– ¿No recuerdas mi reacción ante _Butcheather_?

Chasqueé la boca.

–No te acuerdes de esa tontera –dije abrazándola –Ella debe seguir en la cárcel.

–Na, ya no me interesa, tranquilo. Sé que Butch es sólo mío –dijo sonriendo.

–Hablando de Butch… ¿No vas a ir con él?

–No, porque ahora tú y yo vamos a ir a comprar un anillo ahora mismo.

– ¿Ahora? ¿Encontrarás una joyería abierta?

–Claro que sí. Las joyerías están abiertas hasta las diez. Vamos.

Nos fuimos en mi auto, tuve que camuflar a Buttercup con una peluca roja y unos lentes oscuros, si no, no podríamos avanzar.

Llegamos a una muy grande, _"Gold of Love"_ se llamaba.

–Buenas noches –dije a un caballero con monóculo – ¿Anillos de compromiso?

–Por supuesto –dijo sacando una caja con muchos anillos –Aquí los tiene.

–Vaya… son muchos. Butt… _Christell_ –la llamé por el nombre falso para que no la reconocieran – ¿Cuál crees que le guste?

–Disculpe –dijo Buttercup – ¿Alguno con una piedra turquesa? ¿O joyas azules?

–Oh… Eso lo cambia todo ¿Hablamos de una chica fanática del azul? –Preguntó el caballero.

–Se podría decir que sí –dije.

–Bien, pues le sugeriría este –dijo mostrándonos un anillo con forma de flor con piedras azules incrustadas –De seguro le encantará.

–Pues a mí me parece que sí –dije – ¿Qué crees tú, _Christell_?

–Opino lo mismo. Vamos, llévalo.

* * *

El día anterior, se casó Blossom y Brick, y mi plan con Buttercup había salido a la perfección. Ahora sólo faltaba la petición, ya tenía el poema escrito, y el momento en que le iba a pedir matrimonio ya lo tenía apartado.

– ¿Dónde es el desfile? –le pregunté a Bubbles por teléfono.

–En el _"Pink Palace"_ –dijo.

–Bien, iré en quince minutos.

Mi camisa estaba bien abrochada, mi cabello peinado a mi estilo, los jeans de siempre bien limpios. Estaba bien vestido.

Llegué al recinto, vi a muchas modelos, pero mi objetivo era encontrar mi novia, cuando por fin la vi, estaba hablando con los productores.

– ¡Bubbles! –grité – ¡Bubbles!

– ¡Boomer! –dijo mi novia, que estaba con un hermoso vestido blanco –Amor, llegaste –me dio un corto beso en los labios –Bien, me esperas, deja arreglar a mis modelos y vuelvo contigo –dijo.

Me dejó solo, así que me senté en una de las mesas que había en el _backstage_ esperándola. Metí la mano en mi bolsillo, tenía la caja aún.

El desfile empezó, Bubbles llegó a mi lado, me dije que era la oportunidad perfecta.

–Bubb, ¿No hay un lugar donde podamos estar solos?

–Claro, amor. Ven.

Tomó mi mano, y llegamos a los pasillos de las comunicaciones en donde se conectaba el _backstage_ con las oficinas de la iluminación y la música.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó.

–Bien… Bubbles, sé que aún usas el anillo y la pulsera que te regalé a los dieciséis, y eso sí que lo aprecio.

–Me los regalaste tú, los usaré siempre, bueno ¿Por qué querías que estuviéramos solos?

–Te hice un poema –me aclaré la garganta, saqué el papel y lo leí.

_Son tus ojos celestes  
Tu cabello rubio  
Tu mirada tierna  
O tu sonrisa serena_

_La verdad a mí no me importa  
Como sea hasta la forma en que te comportas  
Porque si así lo hiciera  
No te amaría de la misma manera_

_Te amo, es una frase muy corta  
Pero bien sabes que simboliza mucho  
Mas cuando nos decimos eso  
Siempre terminamos dándonos un beso_

_No quiero dejarte ir  
No quiero dormir sin ti  
Yo te quiero a mi lado  
Y haré todo por lograrlo._

_Te amo, siempre te diré  
Porque es lo que en verdad siento  
Y para probarte que no miento  
¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Te preguntaré._

– ¿Qué? –preguntó emocionada.

Me apoyé en una rodilla, saqué la caja y le mostré el anillo.

– ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Bubbles solamente me abrazó, me besó con locura y asintió con la cabeza.

Le puse el anillo cuando se sacó el otro que tenía, luego, le tomé la mano y nos volvimos al _backstage_.

Ella tenía que dar un discurso al finalizar el desfile, pero al momento de subir al escenario, se puso a tartamudear y sonreía divertidamente.

–Lo siento –se disculpó con todos los presentes –Es que… Acaban de pedirme matrimonio y aún tengo la adrenalina de esa situación, de verdad disculpen–sonrió.

Todos los dijeron _Aww_ y me hicieron subir, me puse nervioso, todos aplaudían y sonreían. Debo llamar a Buttercup y darle las gracias.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado, en lo personal a mí igual me gustó. Perdón por recordar _Butcheather_ pero fue sólo eso, aquí ya no aparecen las basuras andantes C:

**faty-chan:** ¡Sí! *-* Esta fue de los azulitos *-* Ojalá te haya gustado.

**angelsvampire29:** ¡Gracias!

**Kar99: **¡Gracias!

**Momoko123:** Me asusté u.u La mala eres tú :cc ¡¿Los ratones?! ¡Dios no! Saldré corriendo ._. ¡Gracias!

**ZoeAlYce:** ¡De nada abuela! adhakjdshaksd ¡Já! ¡Querías ser abuela de una niña! akdsadshaksdhkajs ¡Gracias!

**KatieBJ: **¡Hola Monja! xDDD Sé que soy linda, sé que soy bella, sé que soy fantástica, no te preocupes, lo sé, gracias por recordármelo... Okno xD ¿Que querías qué? ¡Pero si me dijiste que querías ser monja! ¿Dónde están tus valores morales? ¡¿Dónde?! ¬¬ Y yo que creí que la pervertida era yo ¬¬ ¡Besos Katie! (L)

**coral:** Wuaksjkad ¡Gracias por comentar! Y claro... ahí sabrás.

* * *

**REITERO: **¿Quieren saber cómo se llamarán los hijos de los azules y los verdes? Sólo deben saber dos cosas: **Mi(s) color(es) favorito(s) y Mi canción favorita**. Difícil, pero no imposible.

**PD: **Si me demoro en actualizar, tienen todos los medios para saber el por qué, vayan a mi perfil de fanfiction y ahí estarán los links de: _mi ask, fanpage de facebook, facebook_. Así que ahí ven si le dan like a mi página, me agregan a facebook o me preguntan en ask. ¡Respondo todo! :D

**¿Reviews?** ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
